


Purple

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Colors [3]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baby Ben being cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, Mother's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: Benedict just wants to protect his family. It's what his Mama and Papa taught him to do
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Nathalie Sancoeur & Benedict Agreste
Series: Colors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737598
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the last installment of the Colors series. I’m pretty happy with this one. Enjoy some Ben fluff.
> 
> Also writing a three-year-old really makes my spellcheck unhappy.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened.

“And they lived happily ever after,” Nathalie closed the book and looked down at her barely awake three-year-old. She brushes back his unruly mop of black hair to see his little blue eyes struggling to stay open. “With that, I think it is bedtime,”

“No,” Benedict whined as he semi-resists his mother tucking the covers around him. “I’m not sleepy,”

“Sure,” Nathalie smiles as he settles in, his eyes slowly fluttering closed. Duusu settling around the boy's still figure, readying himself for bed, “good night, Ben,”

“Night, Mama, I love you,”

“I love you, too, Mon Cher.” She hears the quiet snores of the two sleeping bodies, but her eyes linger on her baby boy. She places a tender kiss onto his forehead before turning on the nightlight next to his bed.

“Mama,”

“Yes, Mon Prince?” Nathalie looks back down with a smile, but sees Ben’s once closed eyes now hold a subtle bit of fear as he hugs his blankets closer, “what is it, Ben?”

“Is the mean Hawkmoff gonna come and get us?” Nathalie tenses. The new Hawkmoth had come into play recently, and it was causing panic to rise, once again, in Paris. She winces slightly out of guilt because of the terror she and Gabriel had caused. She pushes back some of his black locks, tucking them behind his ear.

“No, Mon Petit,” She presses another kiss into his hair, “Papa and I will protect you,”

“Okay," Ben puckers his lips for Nathalie, and she gladly kisses him, "night night, Mama.”

Nathalie walks over to the door; she steals one last glance back. “Good night, my Ben.”

-

Ben opens his eyes to his dimly lit room, and he sees Duusu curled up on his pillow, fast asleep. He smiles and carefully extracts himself from his bed to not alarm the kwami. His little head popping out of his door to see if there was anyone in the hall, and to his delight, he was alone. His parent's voices coming up from their office. Carefully, he sneaks down the hall and quietly opens it before ducking inside.

As he looks around, the light purple walls reflecting the moonlight, but he smiles as his eyes fall on one object in particular. Creeping farther in, Ben peers over the crib to see his little sister sleeping peacefully.

“It’s k, Vivi,” Ben goes and grabs a pillow and blanket from her rocking chair, “I prote’t you.” He settles down in front of her crib letting himself be soothed back to his own dreamland, knowing full well no one was getting near his little sister tonight.

-

“Nathalie,” Gabriel rolls his eyes as Nathalie goes over to their son’s door, “Ben is fine. He’s fast asleep,”

“I’m just checking,” Nathalie smiles as she opens the door.

"I swear, my love..." the woman giggles as she looks into the room, but her smile quickly drops when she sees the empty bed.

“Ben?” Nathalie turns on the light, disturbing the sleeping kwami, who looks at the empty bed with concern. Nathalie charges into the room and rips back the covers to confirm that the bed is empty.

“Gabriel!” Gabriel comes sprinting in to find a frantic Nathalie ripping the boy’s room apart. Her eyes lock with his, tears brimming her eyes. However, a lightbulb goes off and her eyes go wide. She quickly pushes past him sprinting down the hall.

Throwing open the other door, her panic stops as she sees Ben peacefully sleeping in front of his sister’s crib. Nathalie collapses, holding a hand to her heaving chest as she lets out a sob.

“Mama?” Nathalie looks up to see Ben sleepily dragging his blanket to her. He takes her face in his little hands, “no cry, Mama, I just prote'tin' Vivi from Hawkmoff,” Nathalie pulls the boy into her arms, holding him close as she tries to calm her sobs in his small body.

She leans back and smooths down his hair, “you can’t go disappearing like that, Benedict. Mama and Papa were so worried,”

“But Vivi was all ‘lone. Who gonna prote't her from Hawkmoff if I'm not here?”

“Mama and Papa have a monitor. No one is going to take Vivi away,” Nathalie stands, bundling him in the blanket as she lifts him into her arms.

“I tink Duusu should stay wif her cause she’s just a baby,” The boy snuggles into her chest as he plays with lapels of her jacket.

“Will that make you feel better?”

“Yea.” Nathalie presses a kiss on top of his head, breathing deeply.

“Okay, we can ask Duusu in the morning.” Gabriel sighs in relief when he sees Ben in Nathalie’s arms as she exits Vivienne’s room. However, instead of bringing him back to his room, she walks to theirs, whispering softly to the boy. Gabriel smiles as he turns off the lights and follows his wife and son.

**Author's Note:**

> I will always love my baby Ben


End file.
